nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Roneiros
Roneiros is a male elf NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Roneiros is the Chancellor in the estate of Fulton in service to Sir Lazrith. He escaped arrest of much of Lazrith’s court by Dame Vonya Loxton. Aided by the Joined of Vesper, defeated Dame Vonya and impersonated her to take back Fulton. Background Roneirosalthenalitis (called Roneiros by humans) was born in the Glave Woods over five hundred years ago. He spent many years living in the Glave Woods and serving on various noble courts, even reaching the court of Queen Parthalanis in a minor role. Roneiros was acquainted with the family of Lazrith, and were friends with his aunt and uncle. When Lazrith was knighted and made Lord of Fulton in the Kingdom of Emeron, Roneiros was one of first appointments. Roneiros has served as Sir Lazrith's chancellor since 1073 and is a key reason why the household and estate runs so well. Roneiros has served faithfully as Lazrith's chancellor, adviser and confidante for over 85 years. Fulton's New Lord On the 14th of Unicorn King Koris Woodbridge died of illness. Sir Lazrith, as a Royal vassal, rode to Emeron City to offer oaths of fealty to the new queen, Joycie Woodbridge. While in the city there was an attack on Strade Hall, for which Duchess Sybeth Talsar and Dame Malia Waerblue accused. Lazrith, in conjunction with a number of other knights later dubbed the Sinister Seven freed the women from prison an fled the capital. The Crown stripped Lazrith of his title and lands, awarding Fulton to Dame Vonya Loxton instead. Roneiros had concerns about the other orders that Dame Vonya had, among them the threat to execute Lazrith's squire, Arocan Gialiadin III. Arocan's father was one of the Sinister Seven and it was hoped this would bring him out of hiding and potentially lead to the whereabouts of the others. Roneiros (as well as many of Lazrith's court) objected to this. However Dame Vonya had orders directly from the Crown for Sir Winston Templeton and Captain Fredias Charahad to march east to stop an invading undead army, leaving the rest of the court with little force to back up their objections. Roneiros met in secret with the rest of the like minded court, Chamberlain Sulrikk, and Justicar Aeila Rearidun about what to do. They all agreed that they would not allow the fourteen year old Arocan be executed and that Dame Vonya would not disobey the Crown's order, no matter how odious. They vowed to break him out of his confinement and spirit him out of Fulton. Vonya's aide Gardos anticipated this move however, and sent guards to arrest the trio before they could enact the plan. Sulrikk and Aeila were arrested, but Roneiros managed to escape. On the Run Roneiros opted not to flee Fulton, knowing that his companions would share the execution block with Arocan. He stayed ahead of Dame Vonya's forces by means of various disguises and a few allies in the town. He did not have the means or support to free his companions on his own and did not know to whom he should turn given the circumstances. Fortunately assistance came when the Joined of Vesper came to Fulton. Acquainted with Edella Montfort, he made contact with them and explained the situation, suggesting that Dame Vonya be removed and the estate held by Sir Lazrith's court in the knight's name until his return. With the assistance of Xoybar Ventlivym they concocted a plan to overthrow Dame Vonya and Gardos, enacting it on the 2nd of Dragon, 1159. The plan was successful Dame Vonya was imprisoned in the dungeon of Starminster Hold, Gardos was slain and Arocan and the rest of the court released. To keep the crown ignorant of what occurred Roneiros, a master of disguise, would disguise himself as Dame Vonya and Xoybar would forge letters in her hand to the crown. Personality and Abilities Roneiros is a quiet and highly capable elf. While not necessarily outgoing he is still quite charming when he wishes to be and somewhat enigmatic. He is kind and merciful and very loyal to Sir Lazrith. Roneiros is not well liked by some of the commoners because of his race but even the most racist person cannot deny the elf’s quiet wisdom and charm. Still, he makes no effort to hide is elven heritage, shaving his head to the skin to practically emphasize his large pointed ears. Roneiros is a very highly skilled diplomat and negotiator and highly perceptive. He is highly knowledgeable on a number of topics and is highly skilled at disguise. He also has a good singing voice. Roneiros is also skilled with several forms of weapons, though he dislikes combat unless necessary. Category:Emeron Category:NPCs Category:Characters